Deamland and Comfy Couches
by AngryLittlePrincess
Summary: He headed to the living room to where his favorite couch was located. But when he got there, he noticed that his black cushiony leather couch was already occupied. There, sat his long time best friend and other half with her back to him.


**AN:** Just a short little one shot here before I update Surf's up. Yes, I am continuing that half year hiatus story. I really haven't been up to writing anything lately but I remembered why I started that specific story and I've been messaged enough to get my butt on a chair and start writing again. Though I'm a bit busy now with school and work, I'll try to make it possible. Im also co-writing a one shot with a friend of mine. Its still a working progress so wish us luck. I just really want to thank you guys for reading my old fics and the constant follow and favorite. Advance Happy Valentine's Day.

**Disclaimer:** I own chocolates.

_This is for you, Kit._

* * *

Patrick Jane walked down the stairs with the usual smile and glee from accomplishing the draining afternoon nap task. He headed to the living room to where his favorite couch was located. But when he got there, he noticed that his black cushiony leather couch was already occupied. There, sat his long time best friend and other half with her back to him. It seemed like she hadn't noticed him heading her direction and he proceeded carefully to try and scare the living daylights out of her before she could even utter her very own invention, 'sheepdip'.

He pulled the sleeves of his navy blue henley about three inches closer to his elbows, trying to prepare himself for the job at hand. Patrick Jane was just about to extend his hand and go for her hips, where he knew she's ticklish, when her stern and cocky voice stopped him.

"Don't you even dare, Patrick Alexander Jane!"

Going around the couch to face the deeply in thought woman, he pouted and sat next to her extended feet on the coffee table with his arms crossed against is chest, expecting his answer.

She didn't even try to look up from her computer when she said, "Oh, don't give me that look! I've been a cop my whole life and your partner for more than half of those. Do you really think you could sneak up on me like that without noticing what's about to come? And don't even try to continue with your ridiculous plan, I'm busy, Patrick."

He sighed and gave up easily, slumping his shoulders and sighing at the same time. He laid it on thick when he noticed that her typing had gone astray and pulled out his glistening eyes. The ones he knew his wife could never say, 'no' to. He knew that if he'd ask for the world, she's serve it to him gladly on a silver platter. Heaven knows he already has and she unendingly doesn't stop. She's spoiled him too much. Teresa always has, since the moment they've met all those years back.

Teresa lifted her feet off of the table and set it on the carpeted floor. She then raised the laptop off of her lap and grabbed a few files from her nearby briefcase. "Here," she pat the space next to her a few times and Patrick knew this was the invitation he was waiting for, "I know you're tired. Come take your nap next to me." He leaned only a little because the coffee table was pulled so closely to the sofa so that his wife's short legs could reach it. _If she knew I've been thinking about that, she'd deck me in a heartbeat, _He thought to himself. Teresa met him halfway to seal their lips together when a giggle that came from their little bundle that suddenly sat where her mother had just reserved for him was suddenly occupied.

"Ha! And you claimed you were very well tuned to your cop and Jane instincts that you'd never be surprise, now I know it only takes a one-fourth high Jane to surprise you," he mocked his wife and took the still giggling toddler in his arms, he faced his lavender footed pajama girl and said, "But Mommy never knew what hit her when you came along. Oh no she didn't!" They were both rewarded when the little girl kept at it with her cute little laughter.

Patrick took over his intended spot with Teresa's chin atop his left shoulder, peeking over to see their Junior Angry Little Princess while placing butterfly kisses along his neck. "Weren't you supposed to put her down for her nap?"

"I did, she was already asleep when I came to see you. I guess she might have woken up."

"Why, Patrick Jane, you _guess! _How can you guess when the proof is staring at you in the face with her droopy sea green eyes?" she mocked him right back.

"Well, I _believe_ her mother offered her father this specific spot on the couch and it seems fitting enough to take a nap here since we'll both be safe, protected by the FBI's best and all," he shifted his position, never waiting for his wife's approval. He knew she wasn't about to protest having the two of them close by, he's read it enough times from her body language that she's comforted by having them near and not having to worry about them from afar. With his head on her lap and the slowly succumbing to sleep girl on his chest, he stared at his wife's emerald green eyes as it seemed to be getting bigger.

Which it was, his wife was just finishing up what he's orchestrated as Teresa bent down and kissed him sweetly on his lips, never going overboard because of the toddler carefully situated on her father's chest, the very chest his wife loves to sleep on as well. But that's how their wonderful dynamic has worked, still works, all these years. He plans and does half the work while she does the other half and wraps it all up with a neat little bow on top.

"Love you," Patrick Jane smiled up to his wife as she languidly pulls away. The rambunctious little child on his chest stilled and knew that this time, she was truly and deeply asleep. So he gently moved his hand, to not disturb the light sleeper, to grab the blanket hanging by the back of the couch and threw it open on top of them and refastened his arms around the bundle in front of him.

He was lulled to sleep leisurely due to his wife's fingers caressing his blonde curls, never noticing that his wife, was also being led to the same direction.

"Love you too," Forgetting about her unfinished reports, Teresa Lisbon Jane extended her feet one more time on the coffee table, scooted down slightly and leaned back on the black leather couch, closing her eyes as she did so and joined her husband, Patrick and their baby girl, Katy in dreamland.


End file.
